New friends
by KickinIt1717
Summary: One shot. Kick. Kim is new to town and meets the gang. They go to South Carolina for the rest of the summer and things get interesting(: Please read and review!


One shot! Kick!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it or the song accidentally in love<p>

Kims POV

Hi I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. I'm from Tennessee but I just moved here, or Seaford. I'm really excited to live here and have a new start though! My life was okay in Tennessee, but I didn't like all the drama that my school had going on constantly. I like skateboarding, penny boarding, surfing, karate and cheerleading. I'm pretty athletic.

Anyways, I'm on my way to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to join and maybe meet some new friends. As I had walked in a saw a blonde man hyperventilating into a bag. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned around,

"Hello, are you Kimberly?" He asked.

"Yes I'm Kim. I came to join, I think my mom had sent you an email?",He nodded yes and walked away. Well ok then? That was a bit rude...

"So uhm, are there any other kids that come here? And what am I supposed to do for now?" I said walking towards him

"Yeah there's other students, they're just packing right now because were going to South Carolina for the rest of the summer. If you could go that would be great, good bonding time for you kids. By the way I'm sense I Rudy" I nodded and called my mom to ask

"I can come! I'm going to get my stuff and come back here" he nodded and signaled for me to hurry. I left, went home, packed, said goodbye to my mom and then left for the dojo with a suit case and little bag. I walked in seeing Rudy, with a couple other students.

There was a scrawny, pale kid; a Latino who was dancing; and another boy who had longish brown hair. Longish compared to most guys anyways. I knocked on the drywall pole and they all looked at me. That's awkward...

The red head came over to me and shook my hand rather viscously "hello Kim I'm Milton, A student, class president, president if the science club, yellow belt. Whatever works for you" he says with a bright smile. I coulnt help but giggle a little, he was so cute! I just want to squeeze his cheeks!

Then the Latino came over and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little. "Hola chicka, I'm jerry, the swag master, master of dance " he punched his shirt with both hands and did a little spin then let go. I laughed and said ok.

Then the other came over, shook my hand and said "hey". He's quiet... "Uhm, hi. I'm kim" I said. "Ya I know who you are, Rudy told me. You might want to sit by me on the bus, I wouldn't trust jerry a whole lot, and Milton doesn't stop talking" he said smiling. I smiled back and nodded in agreement. We got into the van with Jack and I in the 3rd row, Milton and jerry in the second, and Rudy driving in the 1st(obviously).

Jacks POV

Kim seems really cool. Weve been playing 20 questions and I've found out that, basically, she's extremely athletic, and that she hadn't had a boyfriend in 2 years. Wow. But that's okay because I haven't ha a girlfriend in 1 year. Just haven't found a good one; one that's worth chasing after, you know?

I looked over and saw Kim sleeping. She looked really uncomfortable so I put her head in my should and put a blanket on her. Night Kimmy.

Around 3 in the morning, we pulled into the beach house Rudy's brother owns and we all got out, except for Kim. I scooped her up in my arms and took her to her room. I set her down and helped bring in the rest of the bags, then went to bed.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs in my room. I looked over, seeing Kim close the door behind her and set the good and glass of milk down on the night stand next to me. "Good morning" I said with a yawn

"Morning. Were going out to the beach in a half hour if you want to come? You could come later if you want, I mean it's right in the backyard" she laughed. She's cute. I can't help but smile when she smiles. She's beautiful, kind, funny and weird. Therefor she fits in just fine.

Kims POV

Jack grabbed my waist and pulled me down next to him in the bed. Shirtless jack is extremely attractive! He smells of vanilla and alpine. I cuddle into him a little bit as he eats his food. I think I like Jack, he's amazing and so kind.

About 20 minutes later, we got up and i went to my room am hanged I to my bikini. It was just a simple black one, but it was pretty. I put on some jean shorts and flip flops and headed to the beach.

Time skip: 3 hours later

So far we had been at the beach for 3 hours. I had tanned a little, thrown around the frisbee and now it was sunset. Jack and I were in the water while the rest had been sitting around the fire and talking.

"Hey Kim?" Jack said. "Yeah Jack?". He looked at me and ducked my under the water. "Jack! What was that for!" I said while coughing. Nasty salt water...

"That's for not kissing me thank you or good bye "he said smirking. Classic Jack...

I kissed his cheek "better? Now let's go make done smores" he blushed and we walked to the fire and say down next to each other. Next thing we knew we were joking around eating s'mores, and Jack and I flirting like crazy. It was great(:

Rudy pulled out a guitar and handed it to me "as a welcome gift, and since I heard it was your birthday. Your mom said you play so I thought maybe you could play a song" he said smiling. "Thank you Rudy I love it! You're the best!" I said giving him a hug. I couldn't help but notice Jack lookin jealous. I walked back and kissed his cheek to maybe cheer him up a little. And I think it worked!

I grabbed the guitar and started to strum it and sing one of my favorite songs of all time

So she said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<p>

How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<br>Come on, come on  
>The world will follow after<br>Come on, come on  
>Cause everybody's after love<p>

So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
>Move a little closer<br>Come on, Come on  
>I want to hear you whisper<br>Come on, Come on  
>Settle down inside my love<p>

Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love [x7]<p>

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally [x2]<p>

Come on, come on  
>Spin a little tighter<br>Come on, come on  
>And the world's a little brighter<br>Come on, come on  
>Just get yourself inside her<p>

Love ...I'm in love

I looked up and they applauded and whistled. I laughed and looked at Jack who grabbed my hand as we walked along the beach alone. This is nice...

Jacks POV

I had to tell Kim how I felt. We were walking down the beach holding hands, in a comfortable silence when all the sudden Kim stopped. What?

"Jack this is really nice and all but why did we leave?" She had a bit of hope in her eyes it seemed.

" look Kim. I really like you. I want to say love, but I say we take it one day at a time if you like me back. You're just so beautiful, kind, smart, funny and I'm so happy when I'm with you. You complete me. So would you be my girlfriend? Jut give me a shot please? " I said as u grabbed her hands in mine. I'm so nervous I feel like I'm about to explode!

She grabbed my face and gently kissed me. It was amazing. Nothing like I've ever felt before! I kissed back immediately and as we pulled away a minute later, we were smiling like idiots. "Yes" she said. "One day at a time, and maybe one day I'll be able to say I love you and have no doubt in my mind that that's how I feel" she had 1 tear fall. I wiped it away with my thumb and hugged her. I kissed her forehead as we stood there just enjoying each other's company.

This is where I belong.

Kims POV

This is where I belong. I can feel how right this is. What can I say? I think I love Jack brewer.

The end! Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! I apologize for typos, my autocorrect is my worst enemy I swear haha. Love you and please tell me what you thought!


End file.
